


Entering The Nightosphere

by Ageddes775



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Betrayal, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Super fast burning, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, fiolee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageddes775/pseuds/Ageddes775
Summary: Fiona The Human gets more than she bargained for when Cake The Cat decides to set her up on a date with the Nightosphere Prince.





	1. Meeting The Man

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for years and It's really long, I know. But if you stick with it everyone that's read it loved it. Now that it's been posted I'll add too it as often as I can. I hope you guys like it! I'm also knew to this tag thing, so if you feel I missed anything let me know and I will fix it!

Sunlight started to pour into Cake and I's room as the morning arrived. I sat up and saw Cake stretching, her white and blonde fur standing up as she stretched. I glanced around our room, and saw that the sunlight was only reaching the midpoint of our room, leaving the rest of our room shadowed and hard to see.. The mirror left an odd reflection on the ceiling, the flowers were bending towards the sunlight and the tree house itself just seemed tired. It was still early in the morning and usually Cake would still be asleep and I'd go make her breakfast. Making Cake breakfast was when I did most of my thinking, when I got to decide what adventures we'd go on during the day, not only that but I loved to see her tired eyes light up when I handed her green tea and bacon pancakes. The way she’d stuff her face then ask me what the plan was, she was so cute, it always made me smile.   
"Cake, what are you doing awake this early? You didn't give me time to make you any breakfast." I asked her as she finished stretching. I said it showing more disappointment than I intended, her being awake meant that I wasn't going to get to cook breakfast and I love cooking. Cake slowly turned around and put her hand on hip as she raised her eyebrows at me. Cake's signature 'excuse me?' stance.  
"Girl, is that anyway to say good morning?" Cake chastised me rhetorically. I smirked at her and started to get out of bed. I knew this meant that she was scheming to try and set me up with some prince. That's the only reason she woke up with the sun, so I didn't have the time to plan our day. I got up and looked down, I was just wearing my pink lace panties and pink bra which meant I must have gotten hot in my sleep and taken off my blue nightgown. Not like it mattered the nightgown was see through and it was just Cake and I. I started to walk toward my dresser and grabbed my rabbit eared hat off of the top, then my blue skirt and shirt from the top drawer, and my white socks from the bottom drawer. I pulled my socks over my small feet then brought them up over my thin toned calves up to the bottom of my knees. My legs seemed even paler than usual against my white socks. I then continued to slip on my skirt, it seemed like it was starting to get too small around my curves, and the same thing was starting to happen with my shirt. I never noticed that I was maturing so it was somewhat baffling.  
I turned back around to see Cake starring at me. She was definitely scheming, it was written all over her face. I couldn’t help but dread the rest of the day, after about three forced dates it was hard for me to have any optimism. Especially after she made me go out with Rag Doll Prince. He was great and all but he was so soft and sweet, it seemed so hollow. I did enjoy seeing Rag Doll Prince around but he definitely isn’t my choice on the romance front.  
"What, Cake?" I asked, starting to get annoyed. I just wanted to get this over with. I wanted to meet whatever guy she had in mind for me, turn him down, and move on. There was no way I was going to be into this guy, I'm never into any guy she introduces me to. Whenever Cake introduced me to a guy he was always a big sissy. It's like she didn't even know me when it came to guys.  
"Well you're just maturing very well, today should go well. Any chance I can get you to put on something more revealing?" Cake said, she sounded equally as annoyed as I did toward the end of her sentence. She even looked annoyed; her fur was starting to stand up and her eyes were squinting a little. The statement itself made me so mad but I knew that's just how Cake is, sassy and abrasive. When it was directed at me it seemed like one of her best qualities.  
"No, Cake, you know me better than that." I said as I forced a smile. Her face lit right up and her tail twitched a little. It was so cute to watch Cake get excited about things, and I'm not surprised she did either because I never go along with her setting me up. Cake started to look around the room to see where the sun was. She looked a little disappointed that the light still hadn’t filled the room. It was only a few inches more into our room because less than an hour had passed.   
“Well, we’ve got all day unless you want to go for a walk across the candy kingdom?” Cake said with worry in her voice and little pleading eyes. I could never say no to Cake, she was my best friend and she never said no to me. I mustered up a smile for her, even though I was far from enthused to go on this outing of hers. She grinned at me with more enthusiasm than I would’ve expecting which scared me quite a bit. She started to walk toward the ladder that leads us down and out of our treehouse. To be honest the ladder was insanely unstable, it was made from twine and twigs. I let Cake climb down first considering that I had no idea where we were headed. I quickly followed behind her; I always went down our ladder quickly because I was hoping if I moved quickly I wouldn’t stress it and cause it to crumble under me.  
Once out of the tree house Cake looked around to see if there were any of our candy kingdom friends around who either wanted to talk to us or needed our help. It turned out that the Water Nymphs were playing and giggling in the pond right outside our window. They were cute creatures, they looked very similar to mermaids. The only difference was that Water Nymphs were made entirely of water.  
“Hey, girls!” I yelled as Cake and I walked toward them. They all burst into bells of laughter which wasn’t unexpected because that’s usually how they react to everything, they were like valley girls. Once we made our way to the edge of the pond I saw Cake's tail move out of the corner of my eye but because I wasn’t looking at her I had no idea whether it was out of amusement or irritation. “Is there anything you need from Cake and I or are you just playing in our pond?” I always questioned their presence because they were always in grave danger or were acting like children near our house and either way they were laughing.  
“Oh no, Fiona, we’re just visiting. You don’t, like, have to hangout or anything. Your pond is just small and amusing to us.” One of them answered and then finished in another fit of laughter.   
I shrugged and started to walk towards the candy kingdom with Cake at my heels. There wasn’t any reason to continue talking to them because all they do is laugh, which in the beginning was cute but now it’s just annoying. Cake walked a little faster to get in front of me so that she could lead because, again, I didn’t know where we were going. I know I shouldn’t have just started walking but I was eager to get away from the nymphs. I slowed down so she could get in front of me. She started leading us in the direction of Marshall Lee’s house. It was a darker side of The kingdom where all the cotton candy trees were bare and the gumdrop flowers were spoiling. He was the only person we knew that lived west of the candy kingdom. I started to hope that our direction was just a coincidence. Without a word I patiently walked behind Cake. Just as I worried we wound up in sight of Marshall’s house. It was at the top of a hill at the very edge of the candy kingdom, the last house before the breakfast kingdom.  
“CAKE!!! WHAT ARE WE DOING AT MARSHALL’S HOUSE?” I yelled as I turned to face Cake who cringed as I yelled. I was so angry, was she really considering setting me up with Marshall? Of all people she could plan on setting me up with she picked the prince of the Nightosphere? Cake has always been poor at picking men for me but this just seemed over the top. Cake and I rescue and save people, the Nightosphere is made of demons and dark creatures.  
“Now, Fiona, before you get upset I need you to at least go in and talk to him. I know you guys are friends but you should hear him out. Please? I did talk to him first about you, that’s why he was going to come by tonight.” She asked with a puppy face which I found weird considering she was a cat but of course I listened to her, we’d come all this way so I may as well try it. We walked up to Marshall’s door and right as Cake went to knock I got cold feet.  
“Cake, I don’t know about this...” I said but I was too late, she had already banged on his door with her little paws. I looked down at my feet as I waited, somehow I felt that he knew we were coming and was waiting in his living room. He was at the door in less than 45 seconds. He only cracked it so that we knew to come in because he couldn’t let the sunlight in, being that he was a vampire. Cake took a step back from the door and pushed my leg forward because she wasn’t tall enough to reach any other part of me. She was strong though and forced me to stumble through Marshall’s door, making me look like an idiot. Cake of course strolled in casually right behind me and closed the door. Before I had time to stand up Marshall was hovering in front of me.  
“Fiona, would you like some help up?” Marshall asked me with what seemed like concern. He never seemed to worry about me normally so I was a bit skeptical. As he reached his hand out I was forced to see him as a potential suitor and doing so I started to blush. His voice was so soothing it was almost unsettling, I'd never noticed it before but it must've always been that way. I started to reach for his hand and as I did I felt my face get warmer and redder. Marshall smiled as he took my hand and gently pulled me to my feet. “I didn’t expect you and Cake this early, Fiona. I’m happy to see you.” He said softly, he was very close to me after helping me up and I realized I had yet to let go of his hand. I’m not sure how but my face felt like it got even warmer. I doubt it helped that he kept saying my name in a soft caring tone. He was usually made of sass so hearing him talk like this was embarrassing. I quickly snatched my hand from his and out of nervousness I stumbled back as I tried to step away from him. I almost fell into the door when Marshall caught me by my waist. He was so fast and gentle with every movement, it was so surprising for how quickly he was moving. I can’t describe how it felt when he grabbed hold of me. We slowly moved back to put me back on my feet, his still not having touched the ground. “You’re so off balance today, Fiona.” He said smugly as he pulled me closer. He kept saying my name but instead of finding it weird like I would with most people it somehow gave me butterflies. I heard the door click behind us, Cake had left. She had left me here alone with Marshall. I was gonna have to kill her when I got home.   
“Marshall...” I mumbled squirming a bit in his grasp. He looked a little embarrassed and lightly released me. I looked down at my feet and when I looked back up Marshall was lounging on his pale white couch with his feet on his coffee table. He was always so graceful, I hadn’t even heard him move nor did I think he had time to make it over there. The only reason I can imagine his couch being as white as it was is because it used to be red and he sucked the color from it. Vampires in the candy kingdom took the color red from things to replace their need for blood.  
“Would you like to sit down so you can hear me out? That is why you’re here right?” Marshall asked smugly as he raised one eyebrow at me. I blushed again then started to walk in the direction of his couch, dragging my feet a bit. Marshall looked disappointed in my demeanor. I didn’t want him to think that I didn’t want to be here so I picked up my feet and walked normally for the last few feet I had to get to the couch. I sat down in a somewhat uncomfortable position, my back was straight and my legs were together at a perfect right angle. I’ll admit that the couch made that position very easy because it was actually insanely soft. Marshall turned to face me and raised his eyebrows, I’m assuming at my posture. He chuckled a little then he looked very serious. I felt my hands start to shake, which was embarrassing because right as they did he took both of them in his hands. I blushed again, I’m honestly not sure I had stopped at all. Marshall had never laid a hand on me until today and it made me so nervous every time he did. I went to take my hands away but he didn't let go so I just left them.   
“Fiona, I know we’ve been friends for a very long time but over the years I’ve started to fall for you. The last time I saw you, when you and I performed at LSP's party, that was the happiest I’ve ever been and that’s when I realized that I’ve fallen in love with you. I was scared to tell you, I didn’t know how you would react. So I sent one of my minions from the Nightosphere with a letter for Cake last night. She read the note and obviously, since you’re here, thought that this was a good idea. I’m so glad that you’ve been clumsy today because even if you turn me away it gave me the opportunity to be close to you. Not only that but it gave me the confidence to talk to you about this because of how you seemed to react to me. I don’t mean to sound cocky but you didn’t once push me away even though you seemed uncomfortable. I’m sorry, I’m nervous, I’m babbling. Please say something so I stop talking.” Marshall explained, he sounded smooth in the beginning but slowly his words and breathing started to sound erratic. Never thought I’d hear Marshall breath considering he didn’t have to. Come to think of it I’d never heard him lose his cool either so that was also new to me.  
“Marshall... I’m not sure, I never would’ve expected this from you of all people.” I mumbled nervously, looking up at him through my eyelashes. My stomach was filled with butterflies, I felt my hands start to tremble, and my face must’ve been so red, it felt like it was burning. Marshall being a gentleman didn’t call me out on any of it though. Another odd occurrence to go on today, Marshall normally picked on me for everything. He just forced half of a smile and let go of my hands and lightly grabbed my face and tilted it towards his. As much as I enjoyed him being nice I hoped it wouldn't last because if it did and I got any more nervous I might be sick.  
“I’m not asking you to be with me right now, Fiona, I’m asking you to give me a chance.” Marshall said with a bit more confidence. For a moment I had thought that he was going to kiss me. I was a little disappointed and felt like a dumb, young, and naive girl. This wasn’t a movie and he had no reason to just do that but even though I could logically realize that I still felt disappointed.   
“Okay.” I whispered because I was too nervous to muster up anything else. Marshall still had yet to let go of my face and I was still holding out hope he would kiss me. I’m not sure how my feelings for him could’ve changed so quickly but the second he helped me up today something clicked. Maybe it was because I was trying to look at him as more than a friend or because he’d never so much as brushed against me before now but I’m glad they changed. Marshall was still holding me in his grasp but his hand seemed to get tighter. We looked at each other for what felt like hours, I had never noticed how deep his eyes were. They were a mix of black and gray and they seemed so soft, just like his hands were. They didn’t look nearly as cold as his hands felt though but that was easily attributed to him being a vampire. Eventually his grip tightened a little more and I realized that he was getting distracted and was holding back less strength. Sometimes I forget that he was a vampire with super strength and I was just now realizing how much restraint he used when he touched me. He was always so gentle, it was like he wasn’t touching me at all. I can’t even begin to imagine how much effort it took for him to do that.  
Within seconds of that thought Marshall crushed his lips into mine, it was more force than I would’ve expected from him after him holding back all day. His lips were so soft against mine even with how rough his mouth was moving against me. I was so surprised that it took me a moment to react but I quickly tried to move my mouth with his. As soon as I started to move with him he started to move quicker and rougher, it felt as though he needed me. It was all something I’d never felt before. I couldn’t help but love every second of it, His hand slowly let go of my face and moved gently down my neck and took off my rabbit eared hat. My long blonde hair quickly fell down the length of my back to the couch. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he grabbed my waist and started to kiss me deeper. He’d started to grab my hips tightly and pressed his tongue into my mouth. His tongue worked around mine slowly and less aggressively as his hands gripped me tighter. He abruptly loosened his grip on my hips and stopped kissing me. It was an abrupt and disappointing end to my first kiss but the kiss itself was perfect.  
“Fiona... I’m so sorry. I lost control. I didn’t hurt you right?” Marshall asked with so much concern in his voice. His eyes had glazed over and looked void of any feeling unlike just a few moments ago when his heart was painted in them.  
“No, Marshall, I’m fine.” I said smiling up at him. He smiled looking relieved and released my hips from his grasp and moved back from me a bit. The butterflies didn’t leave my stomach when he moved away, although I was a little sad when he moved. I did my best not to let it show on my face though, I refused to accept this as real. I’m sure it was just new. He was my first real suiter, first kiss, first time Marshall has ever been nice to me and first time I’ve been alone with him. It could very well pass.  
“I’m just glad I realized before I hurt you. Is there any way I convince you to stay the night? I’m very sorry that I did that, it’s just I’ve been waiting so long to kiss you. It won’t happen again.” Marshall said with relief somehow combined with a hint of remorse. I looked at him in shock for a few moments. How could he think he pushed me at all? I reciprocated without hesitation; did I even give a sign that I didn’t want him to kiss me? Maybe I hadn’t disguised my disappointment as well as I’d thought.  
“Marshall Lee, I’m yours at this point. You were my first kiss and I would only have let that happen if I had feelings for you. We’ve been friends for so long and after my little stumbling fit I realized that it’s possible for me to fall in love with you. You give me butterflies that I’ve never felt before and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see you as a friend again.” I responded blatantly with as much confidence as possible. Marshall smiled at me, it was so gorgeous. His entire face lit up and his eyes went from black to light gray, the color was highlighted by his snowflake white teeth.  
“So you’ll stay then?” Marshall responded with so much enthusiasm that I couldn’t help but to start laughing. As much as I would’ve liked to stay I knew I couldn’t.   
“No, I can’t stay. Cake is gonna wanna know what’s going on and I should probably gather my thoughts.” I answered trying to sound as gentle as possible, I didn’t want him getting the wrong idea and thinking I didn’t wanna be here. I watched for his reaction and his face fell a little bit but he didn’t really waiver.  
“Alright, can I walk you home? It’s not safe and Cake left.” I could tell he was trying to keep a positive attitude despite his disappointment.  
“I think I’ve got it, it’s not quite sundown yet anyway.” I answered with a smile. I wanted to be around him but I need some time to gather my thoughts away from him and before I saw Cake. Marshall’s facade started to fall but he quickly recovered. He nodded at me and forced a smile. He got up to walk me to the door but he must’ve been distracted because I didn’t even see him fly to the door but in the blink of an eye there he was waiting for me to follow. As I got to the door Marshall pulled me in close to him. I slammed into his chest, probably a bit more forcefully than he intended. I looked up at him and just like that I felt my face turn red again. He was already looking down at me and his eyes looked darker than before. I smiled up at him and he kissed my forehead softly, I barely felt it at all just like earlier today. I slid out the door opening it as little as possible to make sure no light hit Marshall.  
As I walked home I couldn’t help but remember all the times Marshall and I had hung out as just friends. I think my favorite memory had to be when I was sitting on top of the tree house with Bubblegum Prince watching the stars and talking about his latest science project and Marshall flew in and started picking on Bubblegum Prince. That was the same night we went to LSP’s party together. I can see why it’d be Marshall’s favorite memory, we had a lot of fun that night. Well, until he started to bully Cake and we got in a fist fight. Thinking back on it the fight was only resolved because the sun came up and I had to save him. Even so it’s not something he made a habit of, being a jerk, so I can’t taint that memory just over that.   
As I got closer to the tree house Cake sprinted out and ran up to me. I couldn’t help but laugh because when Cake ran it was on all fours and needless to say it wasn’t something she did often. So to see her look like a normal cat was definitely something. Once she made her way over to me she quickly stood back up on her back two paws. “Tell me everything!” Caked exclaimed sounding out of breathe but overly enthusiastic at the same time. Before I had time to answer she continued, “It went well right? That’s why you’re coming home right before sunset?” She looked so happy thinking she’d found the right match for me.  
“Yes, Cake, it went well. You did a good job.” I answered her giving her as little detail as possible. I knew she was going to pry for details but I had to try, I knew she would over react if she knew I’d had my first kiss. Without a word Cake moved her paw in a circle urging me to continue. “After you left he told me that the last time we all hung out he realized he had feelings for me then we talked then you know, I came home.” I said trailing off, hoping she wouldn’t notice me trying to rush the topic. Cake started to tap her paw on the ground. It was clear now that she wasn’t planning to let me keep anything to myself. “Okay, okay. He may have kissed me.” I mumbled still looking her paw, it quickly quit tapping.   
“HE KISSED YOU!” Cake screeched as she jumped onto my chest using her stretching power to wrap her legs around my waist and shoulders, at this point she was inches from my face. “YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!” She continued screeching, now in my face.   
“Oh jeeze, yes. I’m seeing him again tomorrow but I figured you’d wanna talk to me.” I responded very calmly, almost overly so hoping it would rub off on her. She squeezed me tighter and at this point it was getting hard to breath.  
“Oh my glob.” Cake said sounding startled. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her to get down or continue talking. She stalled a few seconds and then got down. Well she didn’t exactly climb down, she just shrunk her limbs to their rightful size and dropped. Being a cat she obviously landed on her feet. “Let’s get some dinner. I don’t wanna embarrass you anymore.” Cake said as she started walking toward the tree house.It was clear she wasn’t too happy with her decision because her tail was just twitching with irritation. I’m honestly surprised she wasn’t more invasive, normally that’s her whole thing but she probably just didn’t want to push her luck.  
I followed her into the tree house where we had to climb up this thin rickety ladder made of twigs and vines from the tree itself. We went up to our living room/ kitchen area where Cake decided to just go plop down on our couch. It creaked when she sat, it was so old and tattered but Cake insisted on keeping it because she said it had ‘character’. I only agreed because it had been our parents. I walked to our stove and started getting ingredients to make Cake her favorite, spaghetti tacos. She had always refused to eat anything normal, like those food separately. So when I was young our mom taught me to cook Cake’s weird foods so she’d always have someone to cook for her. While mom taught me how to take care of Cake dad taught Cake how to control her powers. I used to get so jealous because that just seemed cooler to a young girl.  
We sat and ate on the couch in silence, mainly because Cake ate like a toddler and couldn’t stop stuffing her face to talk. I ate slowly and carefully since it was a taco filled with spaghetti, two of the messiest food I could think of. I didn’t wanna ruin my clothes. I finished and turned to look at Cake and I saw a little blonde cat covered in taco crumbs and spaghetti sauce. I burst out laughing and Cake titled her head in confusion then looked down and started laughing with me. I couldn’t believe that she hadn’t noticed she’d made such a mess. “You know this means you need a bath right?” I asked her rhetorically with a smirk on my face. I wasn’t opposed at all to the idea of putting Cake through her least favorite activity after she basically threw me into Marshall’s lap without warning me. Revenge is sweet, at least that’s what they say. Cake hissed at me and her tail stiffened. “Cake, let’s go.” I commanded as I stood up and picked her up. She started to fight me but quickly resigned. I brought her over to the sink and set her in it, when the water started to run she started to fight me again. “Damnit, Cake!” I chastised her in hopes she’d calm down. She huffed in response and relaxed. Thankfully the rest of her bath went off without a hitch. It was always cute when I bathed her because she is fully capable of washing herself but just refuses to, again just like a toddler. Cake was much older than me so watching her act like a child and just stay young always made me happy. Mom and dad on the other hand might not have been as happy about it.  
“Girl, you wanna go to bed? You had a hell of a day.” Cake asked as she toweled off. I tried to fight a smile, she thought she was so slick with her little comments. When I paused she smirked at me in triumph.  
“Alright, yeah let’s go to bed.” I responded, choosing to ignore her sass.


	2. Sleepover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona is eager to spend time with her new man, a simple day on the couch can't hurt.

That morning I woke up and went straight to Marshall’s house, I didn’t even make Cake’s breakfast because I was so excited. I even skipped admiring our room and just taking time to wake up and get my thoughts together. Instead I jumped out of bed, threw my clothes on, brushed my hair so quickly I think I might have ripped half of it right out of my head, and rushed right out of the house. This was gonna be the first day I spent with Marshall with us as an item. Lucky for me the walk was painless and I didn’t run into any trouble which is really abnormal for the Candy Kingdom. Maybe Glob was looking out for me, giving me a break for once.  
When I got there Marshall greeted me at the door with a quick kiss and swept me off my feet to the couch. It all happened so quickly when I got on the couch I was confused because I wasn’t sure how I got there. “So how was your talk with Cake?” He asked me with a smirk on his face. I couldn’t help but smile at him and his smirk quickly turned into a genuine smile. It was so strange seeing Marshall’s demeanor completely change around me. He had gone from this snide, arrogant asshole to a sweet and playful boyfriend all in the course of 24 hours. It was absolutely astonishing, part of me felt bad because I wasn’t able to change so quickly so I’d just become shy and kind of awkward but he didn’t seem to mind.  
“Well, when I told her you were my first kiss she started screaming in my face. In a good way though. Then she proceeded to jump on me and just stay there.” I explained to him, ending with an eyeroll to show my annoyance at Cake’s over reaction.  
“Awe, I was really your first kiss? I thought you were just trying to make me feel good. How cute.” Marshall said with that jerk tone he has when he’s being condescending. It’s a hobby of his, not sure if I missed it or not yesterday. Hearing that was a little upsetting just on the fact now it was clear that I wasn’t his first kiss. I’m not sure why I’d hoped otherwise. Marshall had to be over 100 years old, he just hadn’t aged and you don’t live 100 years without being with anyone.  
“Yes. You were my first kiss.” I responded trying to sound irritated but I don’t think it worked because he just smirked and raised his eyebrows at me. For the second time I rolled my eyes, this time at him. He turned the tv on and I curled up into his chest. He felt like rock and had no heartbeat. It was a lot different than I had expected my first boyfriend to feel like, I guess I expected him to be human. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing, just startling. As I laid there listening to whatever movie it was he had put on I started to enjoy it because it was something unique about him.  
After the movie, that I hadn’t seen one entire scene of. Marshall turned the tv off and looked down at me. “So, are you gonna spend the night tonight since you couldn’t last night?” He asked me with almost a childlike hope. I could see in his eyes that he had been nervous to ask. The suspense of my answer must’ve been killing him because it was still very early in the day.  
“Marshall, I think I have to go home. I don’t want Cake to worry about me.I didn’t tell her I was gonna stay the night.” I answered him after a few moments of thinking. I probably looked insanely irritated considering I was. “We still have the rest of the day to hang out though!” I quickly added in the hopes that he wouldn’t be too broken up remembering that.  
“Alright. Well I'll come by the tree house tomorrow night?” Marshall offered this solution cheerfully. I smiled at him and nodded then started to stand up. “So you're leaving then?”  
“No but I am gonna starve if I don’t eat something.” I answered somewhat stunned, it couldn’t have been past noon. How could he think I was just going to leave. His insecurities with me were really starting to show. Before waiting for him to answer I turned and marched into his kitchen. I walked in and all I saw was a bunch of grey, the floor was tile and I assumed that it used to be red and white tile but Marshall had taken the red out of them. The same could be assumed for the counter top, it was a good idea for a vampire to by red furniture so they could be held over for awhile even though it often meant their homes were grey scale to an extreme. His cabinets on the other hand had a grey marble finish that matched his tile very well. He’d planned for this problem, like a decorator. There was a table in the middle of the room that was just a normal wood table but it was clear that it hadn’t been used much by the fact it had a layer of dust on it and not one scratch. I turned around to chastise Marshall and saw him just analyzing my every move and I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Instead I grabbed a napkin and wiped the table down myself.  
“So, what do you have for food here?” I asked as I turned to him again.  
“You can just look around, I stocked the house when you told me you’d be staying around.” He smiled at me as if he’d never heard better news. I started rummaging through his cupboards and he wasn’t kidding there was amazing food in every spot he could fit it. A lot of it had to be cooked so after walking in circles for what felt like hours I decided to make mac’n’cheese.  
As I cooked Marshall took a seat at the table. He did it so quickly and quietly that when I turned to walk to the table I saw him and as always I was caught off guard by his vampire abilities. I ate as fast and determined as Cake did because when I neglected to make Cake breakfast I also neglected to eat.  
We spent the rest of the day making out and watching movies until I pulled myself away from him.  
“I have to go, I know Cake is waiting impatiently for me to come home.” I answered his sad eyes softly as I moved to hug him goodbye. As I started to leave I felt a brush of air pass by me and then Marshall was standing in front of the door.  
“I can do what I did the other night, just send a messenger.” Marshall said with a smirk on his face. All I could think is how beautiful he is to me now and how I hadn’t seen it before baffled me. I couldn’t help but smile, I don’t know what happened in the last hour or so but I’m not sure what I would do without him. I nodded and Marshall put me back on the couch then for the first time all day his feet touched the ground. I tilted my head a bit confused about what he was doing. I never understood how he contacted the Nightosphere’s minions but I guess now I’d see it firsthand.  
Marshall closed his eyes and put out both of his hands with his palms facing the wall. I saw how concentrated Marshall looked and it seemed odd. He must have done this 100 times, how could it still be hard for him? Soon after he put his hands towards the wall I blinked and his hands were clenched so tight that I was worried he was hurting himself but I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to mess with his concentration.  
Then after a few seconds the wall started to pulse. It started from the center and moved outward. Before I had time to think about what was happening the room was filled with screams of horror, rage, and pain. It was an ear piercing sound, I felt my pulse accelerate and my hands get clammy. The room became completely filled with a black haze, I couldn't help but think that it smelled like a rotten corpse but it was stronger than the skeletons I’d encountered on Cake and I’s adventures. The wall had a gaping hole in it that looked like it led to another realm. Against my better judgement I tried to see what was in the vortex. It looked like a swirl of blood around the outer edged that merged into what looked like a fire and coals. I'd never seen anything so scary in my life, for Globs sake I lived in the Candy kingdom.  
After a few moments a large bat burst through the hole and landed on the ground. It’s wings were about the size of my body, each wing which made its wingspan over 10ft. You could see all the dark veins in between all the bones because of how transparent the wings were. I couldn't bring myself to look at its face. In the blink of an eye Marshall had moved his arms down to his side and the hole, along with the haze and screams, were gone. The wing’s were tinted purple and the bones a bit darker. Marshall knelt down next to the large bat, which may have been as tall as me. He made a few odd sounds to the bat. The bat screeched and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Then the bat flew through the wall like a ghost and disappeared. My eyes fluttered in response to the entire scene, I had no idea what had just happened and I didn’t know what to make of it all. I’d never seen anything like it, it all felt so evil. I felt like it’d left a terrible residue on my skin even though I knew it hadn’t. Marshall was less than six inches from my face when I regained a little composer. It was clear that he was worried the entire scene had put me off.  
“Fiona, I’m so sorry you had to see that. I didn’t mean to scare you, I promise. Are you okay?” He whispered to me seeming so worried. I nodded at him, still in too much shock to speak. It hadn’t scared me or made me not want to be with him but for some reason I was speechless and my body felt frozen. “Are you hungry? I know you’d have to eat before the night was over so I made sure to pick up your favorite food. I got you apple pie; I can make it while you calm down. Again, I’m very sorry.” Marshall said, with more concern than anything else now. I nodded at him again, still unable to speak. I felt so horrible about not being able to answer him, I wanted to explain that everything was fine. My mouth and body just wouldn't listen, maybe what the haze was for. I closed my eyes for a moment to try and regain composure but when I opened them he was gone. He moved so fast it was insane, I don’t know how he put in so much effort to slow down when we hung out before, he would hover right next to me instead of just reaching our destination and waiting. Looking back on it I realized how sweet of a gesture it was. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he’s always felt like this toward me. I decided to try to stand and had no trouble, reminiscing must have gotten me out of my frozen state.  
I walked to the kitchen, making sure not to drag my feet because Marshall would notice with his sense of hearing. I’ve never been so conscious of his vampire senses than I am now. Once I got to the kitchen I could smell the apple pie. Marshall spun around quickly and flew over to me, before I had time to respond to his presence he lifted me off my feet.  
“Want to feel what it’s like to constantly hover like me? It’s a lot of fun, I want you to enjoy it with me.” He said with a huge grin. I smiled and nodded at him. He started to slowly fly me around the kitchen, which looking around was very barren. He had one table with two chairs, all of it a simple brown, then the normal kitchen appliances. It was nothing like Cake and I’s kitchen at home. It had a sweet simplicity to it. I imagine it was barren because he never ate. After taking me around the kitchen a few times I understood why his feet never touched the ground, it was a lot of fun. The timer on the stove went off and I was sitting in one of the chairs at the table before I even realized what had happened. Marshall then had the apple pie in front of me and was grabbing plates. I found it odd that he also had a plate when he sat down. Was he planning on eating?  
“What did you think?” Marshall asked me cheerily as he cut the pie slower than all of his other movements.  
“That was actually a lot of fun, I understand now why your feet never seem to touch the ground.” I said smiling at him. This is the first time I got a real look at him since he opened a portal to the Nightosphere and he had bags under his eyes and he seemed to have lost some of the gray tone to his skin, I didn’t know he could get paler than he already was. “Marshall, are you okay?” I asked quickly now that I saw he didn’t look healthy. He put a piece of pie on my plate and I saw that the inside was red, I then understood why he had a plate.  
“Yes, Fiona, I’m okay. Don’t worry, that summoning just took a lot out of me.” He said softly, trying to sound reassuring. I forced a smile and took a bite out of my piece of pie. It tasted amazing; it reminded me of Tree Trunks pie. I took a second bite and It was Tree Trunks pie. I looked up at Marshall to say something about it but as I did I saw him dig his teeth into the pie and the red of the pie started to turn white. It was something I’d never seen before but as he did it his face regained color and the bags under his eyes disappeared. “See I’m okay. I was just a little drained. Would you like this piece? It will taste exactly the same, it’s just out of color now.” He said with a smile. I nodded and smiled back, I’d just realized how hungry I was. I finished both pieces without a word. Marshall got up from his chair right away and then had me in his arms right away. Before I even blinked we were in his bed room. I blinked a few times in shock and the looked up at him, he looked so happy and content as he sat me down on his bed.  
I watched him lift my leg up and start to take off my shoes. He was watching me closely the entire time to see my reaction and make sure it was okay. I watched him somewhat blankly, showing no sign of discomfort because I didn’t want him to stop but I didn’t really know what to expect from him. Once my shoes were off he continued to remove my socks, just as slow as my shoes with the same focus on my face. Once my socks and shoes were off he sat down next to me and removed his own. I smiled at him as he scooted farther on to his bed, up against the headboard. He gestured for me to join him and I did without hesitation. My stomach was in knots as I moved closer. I felt like all my movements were visibly shaky and abrupt. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew I was ready but somehow I was still scared.  
Once I made my way over to him I tried to take initiative and kiss him this time. He responded quicker than I would've imagined but that may be because he's a vampire. Once his lips started to move with mine my body started to do things it had never done before, it felt like I needed him. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist then one of them up my back into my hair. He clenched his hand at the nape of my neck, grabbing a small amount of my long hair. He didn't pull but it still caused my stomach to churn. He used the arm around my waist to slowly pull me lower on the bed so I was on my back, softly lowering my head down using the hand he had in my hair. He didn't miss a beat when it came to kissing me, it was impressive how he was doing so many things at once and still holding back strength. I felt my hands shake as I reached for the bottom of his shirt, I start to pull up to take it off. He stopped kissing me for a few seconds as he quickly took off his shirt. He went to go back to kissing me but I touched his chest to stop him for a moment. I wanted to look at him, see him and all of his perfection. As I looked at his chest I saw that his abs were defined, I could see the complete outline of the six pack he had and his pecks and arms were just as defined, everything was lean but it was easy to see he was strong. He hid his muscle under his baggy clothes for some reason.  
I moved my hand from his chest and wrapped my arm around his neck but this time he stopped me by lightly touching my shoulder. I paused and before I realized what had happened he had ripped my shirt off me, it was torn to shreds on the floor. Marshall then quickly put his hand back on my shoulder, to look at me the way I looked at him. I watched as he analyzed my chest I looked down to do the same. My breasts looked so soft in this lighting and I didn't notice this morning that they had gotten too big for my bra. My nipples were almost showing over the top as they tried to fit into the small bra. It was just the top of them thankfully, just the top of the peach circles were showing over. I felt it looked good under the circumstances with my pink lace bra trying to cover everything. I looked up to see if Marshall was distracted by my bra not fitting but his face seemed filled with awe. As he stared my stomach erupted in butterflies and I blushed. Marshall quickly moved to take off my bra, this time instead of ripping it he gently reached around me and unclipped the back and slid it off me. This time I didn't even move towards him because I knew he'd want to look at me. I looked down again to see what he did, for the first time in my life my nipples were hard. They lightly poked up from the rest of my breast and complimented the peach area with a light shadow that made my breast look bigger. Marshall reached out and touched the hourglass curve of my stomach. His hands were rough against my soft pale skin, his gray hands complimented my skin making it look paper white.  
Marshall leaned down and started kissing my chest, he continued moving down to my nipples. He started by circling his tongue around my hard nipple and after a few rotations he started sucking on it and I couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. He stopped and looked up at me.  
Then he finally lost restraint and pulled me against him and kissed me as roughly as he had before and I could feel his hands move up my chest to my breasts. He lightly felt them before he started to push them and feel them, it felt amazing I felt my panties start to feel wet. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer trying to match his roughness. as I did he moved to get on top of me, moving his hand down my body quickly to open my legs for him to fit himself in between them. As he laid himself over me, holding himself by his elbows, he continued to kiss me and wrapped his hands in my hair. He had slid my skirt up as he moved, through my panties I could feel his manhood press against me, which made me want him even more. I moved my hands from his neck and reached for his jean buttons. Before I had the chance to even get my hands to them he had quit kissing me and taken them off, when I had just noticed that he started to get off me. The second he was off me my skirt was on the ground in shreds next to my shirt. I didn't bother to look at him this time, all I did was try and pull him closer to me but he stopped me to look at me again. He had much more restraint than I did.  
Just as before I looked down to try and see what he did. My abs were defined but not like his, I had a light 'V' outline leading down my hips which stuck out slightly and curved nicely above my panties. Which were laced and pink to match my bra, but the inner outline in between my legs was visibly damp, they had turned a darker shade of pink. Before getting embarrassed I looked up at Marshall and saw that he was still completely in awe. He got back on top of me and started to kiss my neck, slowly moving down. I could feel his fangs lightly graze my skin but they never broke the surface. I started to squirm a little when he made his way down to my right breast and started lightly tugging on my already hard nipple with his teeth again. I gasped in pleasure at how good it felt, just when I did he stopped and started to move farther down. I felt his lips move down to my belly button and keep going, as he went down he ripped apart my panties with his teeth. He then continued to move down past where my panties would've stopped him. Once he made his way down he started to flick his tongue at parts of me no one had ever even touched, I started to squirm and try to move away. It was too much for me. Being as quick as he is Marshall grabbed my hip with one hand and tightly secured me in place as he continued to tug and lick my clit and the lips of my vagina. He then slid his other hand down my waist to right under where his tongue was and I felt one of his fingers slip inside me and move itself in and out. I could feel my back start to arch as he continued moving quicker and a bit rougher. He stopped when I started to moan and tug at the bed sheets, I wanted to beg for more but I saw that he was taking off his boxers and decided to just wait. He laid in the position he had been before, propped up on his elbows but he didn't push himself inside me he seemed to hesitate.  
"Fiona, are you sure you want to do this? It's gonna hurt for a few seconds." Marshall whispered in a raspy tone, his voice filled with need. It sounded like he needed me as much needed as I needed him. Again for the second time tonight I was speechless with him so I just nodded. He then crushed his mouth into mine and moved quickly, forcing my mouth to move with his.  
He started to move his hips slowly and I felt him try and push himself inside me. He was right, it hurt a lot but once he was inside and he started slowly moving in and out of me it felt like nothing had before. After a few moments of him moving inside of me I started to become overwhelmed and moved my hands from clenching the bed sheets to scratching his back. I heard Marshall groan from the back of his throat and he started to move quicker, kissing me harder and moving one of his hands into my hair and gripping tighter.  
The feelings I was getting from him pulling my hair and moving inside and out of me became too overwhelming. I felt my back arch and I was forced to stop kissing Marshall so I could let out a scream. For a moment I thought there's no way I could feel any better, I thought that there was no way Marshall could keep going but he didn’t even seem to miss a beat. He quickly gripped my hair tighter and pull me back to him to kiss him. I started scratching his back again, having no other release. After a little while of Marshall continuing it started to happen again but this time he wouldn't let me move my mouth from him and I started whimpering under him. He still wouldn't let me move so I squirmed under him and whimpered into his mouth, he wouldn't give me any release. I didn't know how much longer I could handle it. Marshall let out his own gasp and then moaned from the back of his throat and let go of my hair to give me my much needed release. I let out another scream and moved a little bit more then kissed me lightly as I felt him pulse inside me for a few seconds. Then moved next to me with a quiet grown.  
"Oh my glob, Marshall." I whispered as I tried to gasp for breath. I looked over at him and he just had this smug look on his face, it was cute. He looked so proud of himself.  
"I love you, Fiona. Don't worry about your clothes, I asked my minion to bring you some to go home in. If you feel you need to go home that is. You're welcome here forever." Marshal said lightly, as if nothing had happened. I forget that he doesn't have to breath and has no problem with any physical activity.  
"Soon, I can't now. In the morning I'll need to go back to Cake and confess everything to her so she can tell me 'I told you so'." I said and then chuckled. Cake would never let me live this down. I was obviously planning on toning down the night a bit but she'd get a foot notes version.  
"I understand, I don't mind waiting around for you. I've got an eternity to spare." He said smiling at me. Instead of responding I just moved closer to him and curled up on his chest. I listened for his heartbeat then realized that he didn't have one, it was so quiet in his room aside from my own heart and my breathing. Marshall didn't seem to move at all because he didn't have to. I'm not sure he slept at all. Before I had time to worry anymore about it I passed out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this then you can find me and message me on tumblr @ stuckinthishell !


	3. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting crime in Candy Kingdom!

I woke up and looked up to see if Marshall slept or had been awake all night. He was just staring up at the ceiling with a serene look on his face, I knew he noticed I was awake which was disappointing because I would've loved to watch him, I love analyzing every shadow and bone in his face.  
"Good afternoon, Fiona. Did you sleep alright?" Marshall whispered sweetly as he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and nodded, for some reason my voice barely ever worked around him now. I don't think he minded because he smiled at me. "Would you like me to accompany you on your long walk home?" he said at normal volume, still not moving. His chest didn't even rise when he spoke. I wondered if I'd ever get used to that.  
"Marshall, it's still light out. How would you be able to come with me?" I asked with a little concern. He couldn't be considering crippling himself to walk me home. He chuckled and smiled, his chest shook when he chuckled. It felt like a flat stone rock during an earthquake, it was comforting how strong he was. Him going with me might be safer. I doubt I’d get lucky enough not to run into anything again.  
"I have an umbrella." Marshall said with an annoying smug tone. It didn't bug me but I realized I still saw him as a friend even though I was in love with him. We'd still have somewhat of the same banter and undertones. I loved the idea that things wouldn't change too much. I sat up and faced him and as I did I felt my bare skin rub against his sheets, I'd forgotten I was completely naked. I blushed a little but tried to act like it didn't bug me and I wasn't self conscious.  
"What if we run into any trouble on the way, I don't want you to be dead weight." I said trying to sound cocky.  
"Oh, Fiona don't start. You know I'd jump into action to protect you if I had too. You know you can handle yourself just fine." Marshall grumbled sounding slightly annoyed. He had stopped looking me in the face and was analyzing my body. I'm not sure what I expected, he was a guy, I should've known it would happen.  
"Don't worry, I'd love for you to come with me. If I could have my clothes so we could leave soon that would be good because I'm sure Cake is eager to hear how right she was." I said with a callous tone, I really wasn't excited to deal with Cake being as smug as she was going to be. While I was thinking I had let my eyes wander toward my hands against the sheets to hold me up and when I looked up Marshall was standing at the edge of the bed holding out my clothes for me. He was completely naked and as I looked at him I just started to want him again. I took the clothes from his hands and set them back on the floor. I took him by the hand and pulled him close to me. He responded quickly by leaning over to kiss me and climbing on top of me in what felt like one swift movement.   
I could feel his bare manhood pressed against my stomach and I couldn’t stop myself from arching up and trying to get closer to him. I felt Marshall’s right hand drift down my side, slowly, creeping from my hips to in between my legs. I could feel how quickly I got wet the minute he touched me. A moan creeped from my throat as he slid his fingers inside me. He drove me crazy with just his fingers, sliding in and out while using his thumb to rub my clit. Not once did he miss a beat and quit kissing me. I felt my back start to arch again as he sped up. I tried to hold back but a moan escaped me and with that Marshall started to slow down then slid his fingers out of me. He grabbed me by my hips and rolled over on his back, pulling me on top of him.   
Marshall guided me with his hands and slid himself inside me as he lowered me onto him slowly. I let my eyes wander up from his hips pushing against me when I heard him moan. I couldn’t help but to still be in awe over his muscle tone. The way his abs looked like a movie stars and his shoulders were thick with strength even though they weren’t wide. At this point he was still guiding me with his hands.   
After a few moments his eyes rolled back and his hands wandered up to grab at my breasts. My nipples hardened at the pressure almost instantly. I continued slowly moving up and down, finding a way to go back and forth at the same time. Marshall’s hands slid down my hourglass figure back to my hips where his grip tightened around my protruding hip bones. He started moving me faster and pushing against me harder. I couldn’t help but let out a moan, almost instantly afterward I heard Marshall let out a growl. He started me moving me even faster and I felt my body start to shudder with pleasure as I looked up letting out another, much louder, moan. Just then Marshall slowed down and started slamming himself deeper into me. He did it about three times then moaned and slowed down even more until he was done, which was only a few moments. Still inside me he crushed me against his chest and laid still catching his breath. I decided to do the same, although him being out of breath was odd to me since he didn’t breath. We laid in bed like that for a few minutes but when he slipped out of me I stood up.   
“Fiona,” He said looking at me softly. I glanced up as I pulled up my underwear. “I love you.” He said with a little bit more commitment. I felt myself burst into a smile and I continued to get dressed.   
We both got dressed quickly, he seemed excited to go on this mini-adventure with me. I was excited too honestly. He was obviously dressed quicker than me because of his unnatural speed. It was annoying because he always seemed to have to wait for me, I felt bad. When I finished pulling my long hair from out of my shirt I realized I didn't have my rabbit ear hat. As I turned around to get it I walked right into Marshall's rock like chest and started to stumbled back a bit and he caught me, just like a few days ago. After I was stable he released me and handed me my hat. I smiled at him and quickly put it on, trying to force my long hair under it felt like a hassle now that I was being watched. I felt so much more secure with my hat on, it's what kept me in my comfort zone.  
"Ready to go?" Marshall asked me enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded at him, I looked at my feet and as my gaze moved down I saw his umbrella clenched in his right hand. I couldn't tell what it really looked like because it wasn't open but it had black and red on top and the handle was a plain black. Marshall moved to my side quickly and grabbed my right hand with his left and walked at my pace to the door. It was very sweet. As I reached for the door knob Marshall let go of my hand and opened his umbrella. I didn't even have to pause before opening the door because I knew his umbrella would be open and ready before I even finished opening the door. Marshall was in front of me before I even took the first step out the door, holding his hand out just where the sun couldn't touch it. I took his hand in mine and smiled at him. His hand felt smooth but strong and hard, like his chest. We started to walk slowly, I was watching my feet but for the first few minutes I could feel his eyes on me. It was rather sweet. Although after a few minutes I couldn't feel him looking at me anymore.  
"Marshall?" I said trying to get his attention, he always had a bad habit of wandering into his own little world.  
"Fiona." He responded lightly. I was watching my feet as we walked but I could hear the smug smirk on his face.  
"Are you glad I stayed the night last night?" I whispered to my feet. I almost hoped he wouldn't hear me but I knew he did because he stopped abruptly. I didn't even have a chance to quit walking on my own because as I took my next step to turn and face him I realized he had a death grip on my hand and I couldn't move an inch, not even to turn and face him. "Marshall?" I whispered nervously as I looked at him in my peripherals. His face was completely expressionless. I could feel myself start to shake. It's not that I was scared but I was worried. I didn't want him to be mad at me. Before I had time to worry anymore he pulled me too quickly and roughly and almost ripped my shoulder out of place as he pulled me into his chest. It felt like I had just been slammed into a wall but before I had time to take a breath he had my face in his free hand and had pulled me less than an inch from his face.  
"Why would you ask me that?" Marshal mumbled looking me in the face while I tried to avoid his glare. I tried to move my face out of his hand before answering but with his strength and focus I don't even think he noticed because I was completely unable to move.  
"I just worry. Forget it." I whispered, trying to make myself disappear. I felt myself start to shake, but just like Marshall didn't notice me trying to turn he didn't notice me shaking.  
"I will not. Do not dare think I didn't want you and that I regret it." Marshall was starting to raise his voice. I would've flinched if he didn't have such a tight grip on me.  
"Ow... okay." I grumbled through my forcefully clenched teeth. Within seconds he had disappeared. I felt a brush of wind and looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. "Marshall?" I shouted turning in circles looking for him but he didn't come back. I started walking home by myself as I tried to figure out what I'd done to make Marshall run off like that. I hope it wasn’t all over my moment of insecurity.   
As I walked I saw what looked like baby pigs in the distance. I continued walking towards them and once I reached them I saw that I was right. There were three baby pigs with their pink skin shining in the sun light. They were just the right amount of pudgy to be adorable. Each one of them was holding a wand surrounded by sparkles with a star at its tip. Once they noticed me they turned and started oinking at me and rolling around in front of me.  
"Hey cuties! I've never seen you in Ooo." I said in a loving tone. They stopped rolling around and looked at me. I smiled down at them. After a few seconds it looked like they were getting bigger. I blinked a few times and saw that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me and they were in fact getting bigger.....


	4. Three little pigs!

They were standing on their hind legs and at this point they were my height. I took two steps back as I pulled out my purple crystal sword, it extended out of the handle as I continued to step back from them. Of course they followed me as I moved back, moving at a distance but keeping close. I stopped stumbling back and one of them jumped in the air. I watched him going into the air and froze up. I'd never fought without Cake and it made me so nervous I felt planted to the ground. I was really wishing Marshall hadn't left me alone. The pig hit the ground with an aggressive thud and it caused an earthquake around him. I fell to the ground as the shaking spread in my direction. Then before I knew it I was wrapped in Marshall's arm pressed to his chest and floating in the air above the pigs.  
"I'm flying you home." He said as he started to fly in the direction of the tree house. I tried to squirm in his grip in hopes he'd put me back on the ground.  
"No those pigs are loose in Ooo and they're gonna hurt someone!" I screamed at Marshall as I squirmed. Marshall looked down at me glaring, it felt like he had peered into my soul with rage, talk about if looks could kill. I stopped squirming right away and looked at him.  
"You can go back with Cake, clearly you're fucking useless without her! Deal with them then. Once you do that we need to talk. Alright?" Marshall said angrily, his glare softened when he looked at me again. I nodded and sat in his arms under the shade of his umbrella as he flew me home. I tried to sit as quiet as possible because for some reason now he scared me when he was angry. I used to just try and physically fight him but now that just seemed like a silly idea.  
As we flew I tried to think of a way to stop those pigs but nothing came to mind. I was really hoping Cake could figure something out because if not we might not be able to save Ooo. Once Marshall and I got to the tree house Marshall set me down and floated in front of me, just looking at me for a few moments. Then he grabbed my face roughly in his free hand and pulled my lips too him with what I think was unintentional force. "I'll see you tonight." Marshall whispered to me, his lips less than an inch from mine, then he was gone. I stood there like a moron for a few moments just staring into the vast field of rolling hills and bright green grass that was outside the tree house. I regained composure and ran inside.  
"CAKE???" I shouted as loud as I could up the ladder that leads to the living room. I heard Cake's little paws padding around in the living room, they were getting louder so I didn't bother shouting again.  
"What, baby?" Cake asked sounding concerned as she looked at the panic on my face as she came down the ladder. She probably assumed Marshall had done something, that’s what I would’ve assumed.  
"We need to go. There are giant pigs heading to cause chaos in the Candy Kingdom, I can't see where they were going but they were trying to fight me. I was outnumbered three to one. Marshall flew me here so you could help me. I froze up without you, Cake..." I said starting with an urgent tone and ending in a shameful one. Once I was finished Cake jumped from the ladder to the the entrance area where I was waiting and we ran out and I started running in the direction of the pigs with Cake at my heels. It took us longer than I would've liked to get to the pigs.   
They were setting things on fire with their wands in the Mushroom Village of Ooo. We stopped a good 20 feet away from them and just watched them as we tried to figure out what we were going to do.  
"Fiona..." Cake grumbled, she sounded disappointed. I felt my face turn a slight pink as I got anxious and even more ashamed of myself. I had no ideas at all of what we could do. "Did they show any weakness before they started trying to fight you?" Cake asked sounding hopeful. I thought for a few seconds but all I remembered was them playing in mud when I first saw them.  
"The only thing I can think of is how much they loved mud, which now seems kind of a silly thing to say considering they're pigs." I responded helplessly. I watched Cake as I waited for her to think of something and save the day. Just as I started to worry Cake's face lit up.  
"We just need the Water Nymphs!! They can make a huge mud puddle to keep the pigs occupied!!" Cake shouted at me. I looked around and there wasn't a body of water in sight which means we'd have to find the nymphs to ask them to do this. Maybe I'd be lucky and they didn't leave the pond outside the tree house yet.  
"That could take hours, Cake." I mumbled as I looked over at the pigs. They looked tired as they stumbled around a bit. They weren't causing destruction anymore but there's no way that would last. "Let me try something first." I said in Cake's direction then charged off in the direction of the baby pigs. Once I made my way to the pigs they were leaning on each other half asleep. "Hey, Cuties, you wanna sleep somewhere really comfy?" I screamed in their direction. The smallest one looked up at me with big sad eyes like he was so upset with having to sleep on the ground. It was almost cute, if you disregard all the destruction. "You see all that white fluff over there? You can make your way over there, where you're welcome to cause all the destruction you want and sleep in a comfy place." Before I even had time to finish the pigs were starting to stand up, They started stumbling in the direction of the Ice Kingdom. I go to turn around and say something to Cake and realized she was right behind me. I jumped back a little and then smiled at her, sometimes I forgot Cake was a cat and moved with grace. The only reason I'd forget was because she's so goofy all the time.  
“Good thinking, Fiona. Let the Ice Queen deal with them.” Cake said smiling up at me.   
“Gimme some paw!” I told her enthusiastically as I held my hand out. She smiled at me and placed her paw in my hand for a few seconds. We both then started walking, I was waiting for her to ask me about Marshall. We were kinda far from the tree house but the closer we got the quicker Cake was walking, I had no trouble keeping up with her & her tiny legs. The sun had started to go down behind us so the fields of Ooo were lit in orange, it was beautiful and although I’d been here for years but I still love the way everything looks.  
“Dang it, Fiona. Aren’t you gonna tell me about you & Marshall?” Cake shouted at me sounding so beyond irritated. I couldn’t stop myself from bursting out laughing. “WELL?” Cake screamed at me, she had even stopped walking. I turned to face her as I stopped laughing but the second I saw her pouting I couldn’t help myself but to laugh again. After a little bit I calmed down and then just couldn’t think of words.  
“Cake... I was waiting for you to ask.” I informed her, still trying not to laugh. Cake frowned at me and started tapping her foot. “Well, you saw how everything started, a lot of tension. Well things happened like I got my first kiss among other firsts.” I paused for a few seconds when I felt my face turn bright red. “Marshall confessed his love for me, got me some of tree trunks pie, and then walked me halfway home. Not in that order.” I explained to Cake as calmly as I could even though I know it came out shaky and embarrassed.  
“No details?” Cake whined sounding disappointed.  
“Well, he’s so gentle. I’ve started to forget he’s a vampire sometimes. He tries so hard to be gentle, sometimes when he slips up it’s insanely sexy, he’s that pale grey color everywhere, he’s cold everywhere too..” I slowly got quieter and quit talking. I get so embarrassed so easily.  
“MMM MMM MM” Cake hummed at me trying to sound sassy. I laughed and then started walking. I heard her start to walk behind me. “I’m just gonna throw out there that I told you so. I told you I could pick a man for you. mmm mmm but nobody ever listens to Cake.” Cake said smugly and then looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her and just then we arrived at the tree house. Marshall was sitting in the shade under the tree house playing with BMO.  
“Fiona!” I heard BMO shout as he tried to run over to me. I waited a few seconds then bent down to pick him up just as he reached me.  
“Hi BMO! I’ve missed you. Did you have fun with Marshall?” I greeted BMO softly. BMO was like a child, he was sweet and kind hearted and simple. For a miniature robot he had the biggest heart of any creature I’d ever meant.   
“I missed you too!! Marshall has been here all afternoon, we have been playing on my football game all day. I have been winning.” BMO told me then laughed. I hugged him.  
“BMO you only won because it’s your program!” Marshall called at us in his defense. Hearing that set him back down and started to walk over to Marshall. I heard Cake greet BMO behind me.  
“I handled the pigs you know, without Cake’s help.” I said to Marshall as a snide remark to his previous comment earlier when he was bringing me to get Cake.  
“I knew you could do it, if not alone then with her help. How’d you do it?” Marshall asked me softly, sounding much less annoyed with me than earlier.  
“They got tired and started to pass out so I sent them to the Ice Kingdom, which looks like pillows, and told them they can wreak havoc there and sleep on the comfy snow. Then they were gone.” I said smiling smugly at him. He smiled back at me and nodded, he lightly grabbed my hand and started walking, gently pulling me with him towards the tree house door. I followed behind him as he led me all the way up our ladder, past the kitchen to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed with him and looked at him, waiting for him to start talking. He just looked back at me for a few moments then looked down at his lap.  
“I’m sorry I overreacted today, Fiona.” He mumbled sounding very regretful. I could barely see his face but I could imagine the look of sadness.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it too much. Just know that it wasn’t me doubting you, girls are just naturally insecure.” I said smiling at Marshall as I squeezed his hand a little. He smiled at me and nodded but it didn’t really seem genuine.  
“Would you like to come to my place tonight?” Marshall said, still speaking softly. Hearing him constantly talk like this was weird, usually he was able to just talk to me.  
“Okay.” I answered and stood up. He stood up next to me and lightly kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and squeezed his hand again. We climbed back down the ladder and left the tree house.  
“Cake, I’m taking her again!” Marshall shouted at Cake who was playing with BMO in the living room. Before she had time to respond we were almost out of the house. I heard her say something faintly but we were already in the air and flying towards Marshall’s house. “Fiona, I have a serious question for you.” Marshall said sternly, looking me in the eyes. I could feel that he was still flying as he talked to me. I tried my best not to look down and to just trust that he wasn’t going to fly us into a tree. I nodded at him so he’d as his question. “You want to be with me for the rest of your life right? No doubt in your mind at all?” Marshall said, looking even more serious. I nodded at him again, it was a silly question. “Fiona, I need to hear you say it.” He sounded so stern it was almost scary.  
“Of course I wanna be with you forever, Marshall, that’s such a silly question. You’ve been my first for everything. If I didn’t love you it wouldn’t have happened” Just as I finished I felt his teeth sink into my neck. It felt so cold for just a moment then I felt something warm start to run down my neck and down my chest. Before I had time to react everything got very blurry and faded away.


	5. First fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I'm sorry for that, I've had some writers block so I can't promise that I'll be posting the next chapter soon but I promise too try. Especially since I have the free time right now.

I woke up feeling very groggy and as I opened my eyes I realized I was in Marshall’s bedroom, alone. For the first time since I’d been in Marshall’s room the lamp was on and left the room in this yellow tint with more shadows than you’d expect. Thinking about it this would only be the third time I’d been in his room but it still felt weird.   
Then just like that I remembered what I was waking up from and I didn’t know whether to be furious or not. More than anything I was just confused. As my head cleared I noticed my senses seemed stronger. I could hear the tv in the living room, I could even make out all the words but I could tell it was quiet in the living room. As I started to focus in on it my head started pounding, probably a bit of sensory overload. I started to try and focus on other senses since that one started to hurt. When I focused on what was in front of me I noticed I could see every detail, every single fiber in his comforter was so easy to define.   
I heard someone stir in the other room, assuming it was Marshall. As he drew closer to the room I could smell the detergent on his clothes, it was lavender but it had faded out some like they’d been in the drawer awhile. I heard the latch in the door as he opened it, I even heard the light squeak of the hinges that I hadn’t heard last time I was here. I got to my feet, it felt fast. I don’t think I’d ever moved that fast. I sat back down and did it again and when I looked up I saw Marshall in front of me. He looked at me for a few moments, then looked at my face and just went stone cold. I’m not sure if he was waiting or judging.   
“Marshall, what the hell?” I shouted at him moving a little closer so I could get in his face. As I’d noticed my senses I’d gotten progressively angrier. He continued just standing there and looking at me. “Marshall, did you do what I think you did?” I continued to question him. This time he nodded at me and took a step back as he did. I followed his step and looked at him for a minute then shoved him a little or with what I thought was a little. He flew through the wood panel door throwing splinters everywhere and effectively ruining Marshall’s bedroom door. I watched as he fell to the ground and felt no remorse.  
“I need you to calm down,” he started to stand up, “know I may have been impulsive but there's an upside to this I promise.”  
“Oh I can't wait to hear this.”   
“Well you can float now.” He explained shakily with a nervous smile. I didn't even know how to react, I'm not sure how he could be so positive and just sure that I wouldn't leave him.  
“Marshall, do you understand the severity of this at all? This isn’t something you can take back. I’m stuck like this now. How could you do this? Why didn’t you just ask me?”  
“I figured you’d say no.”  
“You figured I’d say no but you did it anyway? Have you ever heard of consent, Marshall?”  
“You don’t think you’re overreacting a smidgen here, Fiona?” Marshall responded as he took a reflexive step back and smirked at me.   
“You’re blocking the door. I suggest you move or I will move you.” I said. Marshall stepped to the side, his face dropping as he listening. I didn’t care though. I walked toward the door and grabbed his umbrella as I walked out the door.  
I tried to make the trip home as slow as possible, so I had to have time to think. I can’t believe Marshall would betray me like this, turn me into a vampire. What was I supposed to tell Cake? I don’t want her blaming herself. What’s BMO going to say? Will he even understand? Before I came up with any answers I arrived at the tree house.


	6. Solutions

I walked up to the tree house, i got there in the time it would've taken a normal person to sprint but I felt like I was walking. That means I had no hope of hiding this from anyone, which was a silly idea anyway because I can't step in the sun. I took a deep breathe and opened the door to the tree house. "Cake?" I called out and then I heard her little paws on the floor coming down to meet me.  
"Oh my god, girl, whats wrong?" Cake said as she came down stairs, I didn't realize until she asked that but I was crying.  
"Marshall turned me." My voice cracked as I explained. Cake being the drama queen she is grew to make it to where she was a giant in our tree house. Size to fit her anger. "Cake, don't do anything. I think we should all cool down. Marshall has been our friend for a long time and we should let cooler head prevail." Cake shrunk down to normal size when she realized I wasn't angry. She closed the distance between us and hugged me. I quickly hugged her back and started sobbing. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then Cake pulled back.  
"I'm gonna go talk to PB, He's always got something up his sleeve." After deciding this she left the tree house. Giving me no time to object or voice that I don't want him to know. I'm not really ready to tell people but it was too late. I decided I'd just lay down and wallow for a little while while I waited for him to come storming down here and comfort me or whatever it is Prince Bubblegum does.  
I'm woken up when they up the door, it's harder to here PB walk, but I still hear it. I hear Cake stop in the kitchen and start moving pans around while PB continues up the tree house to find me. I'm nervous to see him, insecure, just very vulnerable. PB is a good guy, I'm sure it'll be fine but I can't stop myself from worrying. In no time he makes it into the bedroom and I don't move, just pretend I'm sleeping. Then I feel PB crawl into my bed and wrap his arms around me. I feel my face turn bright red, I can't remember a time where Prince Bubblegum has ever even touched me but here is curled up in bed with me. He makes no motion to wake me up or anything like that, he's just holding me. I try to slowly start moving but when PB jumps up like a bat out of hell I can tell I failed.  
"I didn't mean to scare you, PB." I said nervously and I watched his face fall when I said that.  
"Believe it or not, I was expecting that to happen but I just wasn't as smooth as I wanted to be. I'm so sorry, Fiona." Bubblegum said sounding equally as nervous as I was. "I have good news though. I was working on a a way to cure Marshall, I've obviously never tested it but I can on you. It's about ready and there's no way he's getting it now. He can burn in the sun for all I care..." Bubblegum whispered the last bit under his breath. I decided to ignore it even though it was clear in his face he wanted me to agree with him.  
"Okay sure, when can we do this?" I asked, trying to hold back my excitement when I really just wanted to put this whole incident behind me.  
"The sun goes down in about an hour. I figure we can all head to the Candy Castle then." PB said with a smile, he seemed to be gravitating towards me now. I'm not sure if it was a vampire thing or what was up with him today. I don't remember Marshall ever having that effect on me.  
"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Whats up with you today though? You seem different." I say vaguely although we both know I'm talking about the cuddling. "This has put you in a whole other light for me, Cake told me you were seeing Marshall for a few days..." He paused and thought to himself for a moment. "And that you were spending the night with him but then he does this. After almost breaking your arm." PB said calmly, so calmly it was almost unsettling. That caught me off guard, I don't remember telling Cake that so how did she know? I guess it didn't matter.  
"What kind of light?" I asked, trying to be oblivious to the fact that he may be confessing feelings for me. I'm in no mental state for that, but it'll be easier to have it in the air, to have talked.  
"Fiona, I think we should wait until you've had time to recover from Marshall's...." He paused, seemingly looking for words,"indiscretions."  
"I can understand that. I'm in no position to talk about anything serious. My life has enough serious issues." I agreed and forced a laugh then laid back down in my bed. Bubblegum stood there awkwardly for a minute, trying to figure out what to do with himself for the next hour. I couldn't help him with what he wanted right now, I need to focus on me. It's weird because Prince Bubblegum used to be like a dream guy to me but now I wasn't even stable enough to look in his direction.  
"Can I.... Can I lay down with you again?" PB asked, I could hear the nervousness in his voice so I just turned a little and nodded at him. Cake hadn't come up yet which means he'd probably expressed whatever was on his mind to her. We ended up laying there until the sun went down, neither of us spoke or really moved. PB started to get up when the sun went down and I tried again to move as slow as possible but I was up in a heartbeat just like last time. This time PB handled it much better though, pretended it was totally normal. For a moment he looked like he was gonna reach for me but thought better of it and started heading down the stairs.  
"So what's this contraption of yours that might be able to fix me?" I ask, just trying to ease some of the growing tension between us.  
"Oh!" Bubblegum looked back at me excitedly. "It's going to hopefully suck all of the dark essence out of you. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with it after that but my main priority is helping you."  
"Well You always come up with some crazy way to save the day so I'm sure it'll be okay. Now with you on the case I'm sure it'll be fine." I said smiling in his direction. I looked around as we were leaving and Cake was following us in silence. I hadn't heard much from her since she'd gotten the news. I'm assuming she's still fuming and trying to keep it away from me since I'd said to cool it. I don't know that this is better but at least it gives me some space to cope. I do feel bad though, she's gotta be blaming herself I know her. "Cake, are you okay? You haven't said much."  
"I introduced you to him as a suitor." Cake answered flatly. I waited for her to continue, wallowing a little bit but she didn't.  
"Yeah but I fell for his tricks." I tried to make Cake feel better by sharing the blame. I knew I'd never be able to convince her it wasn't her fault at all so the best approach was to just try and share it with her.  
"Yeah, girl, yeah you did." She said and shook her head at me. We continued making small talk all the way too the Candy Castle. Nothing too serious, we were very clearly avoiding the elephant in the room which was that I hadn't even heard from Marshall yet and I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to handle that. Probably try and gracefully break it off. I'm not entirely sure he'll let me but still it can't hurt to try to handle this easily. When we get to the Candy Castle we follow Bubblegum to some weird room in the back of the castle and when he switches the light on I can see in the middle of the room there's something that looks like a tanning bed with a bunch of tubes coming out of both ends and it looks like something out of a horror movie. It's differently sketching me out but I trust PB infinitely.  
"Alright, so this is gonna be pretty easy for you. All you have to do is lay down in that chamber there and then I'll push some buttons on the computer against the wall and hopefully you won't feel a thing." PB explained as calmly as he was earlier tonight, which really didn't make me feel any better about this. As he explained it to me he walked over to the chamber and opened it. He gestured for me to get in so reluctantly I did. As I climbed in I threw a reassuring smile at PB then at Cake, they both forced a smile back but it didn't seem to make either of them feel any better. PB closed the chamber and I heard him do something and with the computer then it locked shot.


	7. Responsibilities

I tried to be as still as possible, even though PB didn't say it mattered. I counted to about 200 when the machine unlocked and PB lifted the door. "I don't feel any different." I said as I glanced down at my hands that were still an off grey color. Which meant I wasn't any different.  
"Something must've gone wrong, I'm not even sure it turned on." PB said and made this very focused face as he started examining the machine. I couldn't stop myself as I started crying uncontrolably and Cake quickly streched over to me and wrapped her arms around me. It felt like I was in a hamster tube because she streched them to wrap around me like six times. I didn't even realize right away but she was shushing me, trying to be soothing. I tried to calm myself down, take some deep breathes but I couldn't seem to stop. It felt like hours that I sat there crying, PB didn't even look up he was too determined to fix the machine. Determined to fix me.  
"Fionna, please talk to me. Its not as bad as it seems I prromise." I felt terror run through my veins as I heard Marshall's voice come from the doorway. Before I had time to react Cake was in his face.  
"You better get your vampire but out of here, Marshall Lee, that is if you plan on keeping it anyway!" She warned him in her most ferocious voice. I stood up and faced him, without a word I just crossed my arms and glared. I tried to look menacing but the hurt on Marshall's face meant I failed. I'm sure that I looked pretty pathetic, clothes a mess and tears running down my face.  
"I have an explanation and this really isn't that bad but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I love you, please." Marshall pleaded with me again and as a part of me started to waver Cake stretched almost too big too fit the room and swatting him with her giant paw. I heard a thud at the end of the hallway and assumed it was Marshall hiitting the wall. I wiped my tear soaked cheeks and smiled at Cake.  
"You know, eventually I'll have to talk to him and get an explanation." as I spoke Cake shrank back down to her normal size.  
"Why in all of Candy Kingdom would you do something like that?" Cake's question came out more of an accusation, emphasized by her hands on her hips.  
'Cake, I do love him." and just as the words left my mouth I saw Marshall in the doorway. Damn his vampire hearing. I sighed and nodded toward Cake and then walked over to him. "Let's get this over with." I said as I brushed past Marshall towards the castle's exit. I saw him flash a smile at me as I pasted him and as much as I wish I hadn't, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Marshall stayed out of sight as I headed out of the castle, the only reason I knew he was following me is because I could hear the wind he created as he flew. Once out of the castle I spun around to face Marshall, he didn't dissapoint. He always looked so handsome in the moonlight, it made his skin almost take on a luminescent tone making his eyes look dark and mysterious in contrast. I shook my head to get ahold of myself before my thoughts got away from me. Marshall must have found a way to read my thoughts because he smirked at me before making his serious face. "I turned you without asking, not because I'm a fool, because my father is forcing me to marry before the end of this week. He told me she had to be a vampire because mortals aren't fit to be Queen of the Nightosphere. I didn't wanna marry anyone but you and I know that this is fast and I've made an ass of myself these past few days but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me we could rule my kingdom, together. Prince Bubblebutt will have to stop trying to change you back." Marshall explained his situation to me very calmly, until he brought up PB and I could tell he was jealous. I felt a pang of excitement at the idea of him being jealous but forced myself not to let it show. "Marshall, this is a lot to take in. You've already taken my life now you're asking for my afterlife too? Did it ever occur to you that I may have an opinion or feelings about this? You could've explained all this before hand and we could've talked about it. That's what you're supposed to do in a relationship." I tried to stay calm but I heard the hysteria in my voice as I got toward the end of my rhetorical questions. Marshall mumbled something under his breathe and looked away from me. "What?" "I couldn't handle the idea you'd say no." Marshall almost yelled as he looked back at me. "I didn't give you much of a choice because I knew if you loved me as much as I loved you then I would have millions of years to make up for this misstep. Please, Fionna, let me make up for this." I could see all over his face how vulnerable he was in this moment and it almost broke my heart, I felt all my anger melt away. I knew that I should tell him I need time, I knew I should tell him I'm not ready but instead I heard myself say; "It's going to take at least a million years to make up for this. So you better start kissing up now." A smile burst across his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Marshall floated over and started kissing me without any restraint since he didn't have to worry about hurting me anymore. "Let's take this somewhere else." Marshall whispered against my ear. I felt a chill go down my spine but pulled away dispite myself. "I have to go talk to Cake and PB so they know what's going on. I'll meet you back at your place when I'm done." "Fine, make it quick though or I may start without you." Marshall threatened with a wink and just like that we were back in our flow. He dissapeared before I had time to answer, even as a vampire I couldn't see him go, maybe he was faster because of his age. I always heard vampires got stronger the older they were. Now, to deal with Cake and PB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ths took me so long to post, my computer broke and I had to get a new set up. I'll try and post more often now that I can! This chapter is kinda short because I just wanted to get something out there for you guys, hopefully the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
